Never knew
by Midnight Fire
Summary: Two new female students are transfered to Hogwarts and Harry finds himself with a soulmate and something he never knew he had. Ch10 is up. The chapter name says it all.
1. The beggining of a beautiful freindship

(I don't own any of these characters except Isabel Evans and Raven Reyes)  
  
I sat at the Gryffindor table with my two best friends Ron and Hermione. We were getting ready to watch the first years to get sorted. "Hey Harry, I hear that there is two new students this year." I looked over at him, "Ron I think there will be more than just two new students." Hermione replied a little irritated "No Harry two new fifth years."  
  
"Ron why didn't you just say that?" I laughed.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and continued to look over at the first years waiting for the sorting to begin. "Are they girls or guys?" I asked.  
  
"Does it matter?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Yes!" Ron replied. "What if they're hot?"  
  
"You are so.uhg." Hermione replied frustrated. I wondered if they were ever going to admit that they like each other.  
  
"Shhh. The sorting started!" I said abruptly and they quieted down.  
  
"Richard Limly." Professor McGonagall said. The Great Hall suddenly became silent. The sorting hat was placed on his head and then yelled out, "Hufflepuff." Then the next student was called up. "I wish they would hurry up. I'm starving!" Ron moaned "Shut up." I hissed. "I would actually like to watch this Ron." "Raven Reyes." Ron stopped moaning and stared at the student. "Ron are you okay?" Hermione asked, but Ron didn't reply he kept staring at the girl. The hat called out "Gryffindor." and Ron cheered.  
  
The girl walked over to the table and sat next to Ron. His ears started to turn red. "Do you know how long this takes?" The girl said to Ron. She had an accent that we just didn't know. I looked over at her. She had jet-black hair and emerald green eyes just like me. "It shouldn't take that long." I replied. "This is my first year here can one of you guys show me around a bit." Hermione replied with an attitude "You'll get a tour tomorrow." "No, I won't. I was transferred here. I'm a fifth year and I don't think they give you tours." The girl replied just as rudely. Ron turned to her and asked, "What's your name?" The girl smiled and replied "Didn't you hear my name called out for the whole school to hear. Anyhow, My name is Raven Reyes and the girl coming over now is my friend Isabel Evans. What's your name?" "My name is Ron, she is Hermione and this is Harry." I glanced over to the girl heading towards them and my jaw dropped. I was surprised to see how beautiful she was. Isabel walked passed me and walked over to Raven "Hey Rave, I got in Gryffindor."  
  
"Oh yeah, best bitches for life." Isabel sat down in the empty seat next to Raven.  
  
"This is Ron, Harry and Hermione. They don't want to give us their last names."  
  
"Hey Harry. You know it's rude to stare" Isabel said looking at me.  
  
"Oh sorry." I replied very embarrassed. "By the way my last name is Potter."  
  
After I said my last name Ron looked very discouraged, but soon disappeared by their response. "That's nice." Isabel responded. I was shocked by what she said usually people were falling out of their chairs to know that I was in their presence. "You do know who I am?" "Yeah." Raven replied. "The boy who lived. Yippee Skippee. Is that supposed to impress us?" I was speechless. "It's rude to stare Harry." Isabel said once again with a huge grin on her face. Hermione spoke up "My last name is Granger and his last name Weasly. Now that we're fully introduced I would like to see the rest of the sorting." They quieted down and watched the rest of the sorting.  
  
After the feast Isabel and Raven walked away from Ron, Hermione and me to their room. "They are so rude." Hermione said  
  
"Yeah I guess they are, but they are hot." Ron replied  
  
Hermione gave Ron a disgusted look. "So you let them slide because they're attractive!" "What!? I'm only saying the obvious. I wasn't letting them slide, right Harry."  
  
"Huh. yeah."  
  
"Harry are you with us?" Ron asked, but I didn't respond "I'm taking Harry to bed. Bye Herm. See you in the morning." Ron dragged me up to our room and then pushed me away from him. "Harry! Harry snap out of it!" but I continued to think of Isabel and ignored Ron. "Whatever Harry. We have class in the morning. I'm going to bed. G'night Harry." Ron climbed into his bed and closed the curtain. Soon after Ron went to bed I did too.  
  
I was sitting with Ron in the common room finishing our summer homework before classes started. "You should of finished your homework over the summer." Hermione said bluntly. "Don't you think we know that Hermione." Ron replied. "Give 'em some slack." Raven said from behind Hermione. Hermione glared at her and walked away. "What bug crawled up her ass?" Isabel laughed.  
  
"I don't know. She's been kind of weird ever since we got on the train. Where are you guys going?" I asked.  
  
"We're going to go running. You know to see the school grounds."  
  
"Do you want us to come?"  
  
"No that's alright, but Harry can you take me on a tour later?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, of course,"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Isabel and Raven turned away and left the common room. "You know what Harry. Raven sort of looks like you."  
  
"You really think so?" I replied.  
  
"Oh yeah." Ron replied. I shrugged my shoulders and tried to finish his homework, but I kept thinking about Isabel and didn't think much of what Ron said.  
  
"Mr. Potter where is your homework?" Snape said aggravated. "My homework . it's . it's right here." I replied hesitantly. "This is incomplete Mr. Potter! Ten points from Gryiffindor. And ten points away from any other student without their homework." Snape smiled evilly. I thought to myself how much I hate Snape and how much I would love it if someone accidentally fucked up his face.  
  
"Now to get started on today's lesson." Just as he finished his sentence Isabel and Raven busted into the classroom. Snape turned around angrily.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"We have a note from Dumbledore for you." Raven replied. Snape snatched the note from Ravens hand and quickly read through it. I wondered what the letter read. "Did you read this?" He asked. "No. Dumbledore told us not to." Isabel replied. "Good. Go sit down over there." Isabel and Raven sat in the seat in front of Malfoy. Sitting in front of him was bad enough but when he started to flirt with them, Ron and I couldn't help but watch. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly pay attention and stop gawking at Miss Evans And Miss Reyes." Isabel, Raven and Malfoy looked over at Ron and me. Malfoy smirked. I hated that smile. I wished Isabel or Raven would smack him across his face, but it wasn't likely to happen. I could hear now what he was saying, "Hey, the word of the day is legs. Do you want to back to my place and spread it?"  
  
"Mr. Potter pay attention!!!" Professor Snape yelled. While Snape was busy yelling at me he didn't see Isabel or Raven smack Malfoy across the face. I tried not to smile  
  
At the end of potions Snape gave me extra homework because of my lack of attention. I hope he goes to hell when he dies. "Harry we have divination next." Ron told me. "Oh great. Another year she can predict when I die." I said sarcastically. "Can you tell us Divination is?" Isabel asked Ron and me. "Yeah we're going there. You and Raven can come with us." I replied. My face started to turn pink. They must have noticed because they started giggling.  
  
We started to walk down the hall and I tried to start a conversation. "Where do you guys come from?" "We come from New York." Raven replied, "You come from New York!?" Ron said shocked. "Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe?" Isabel asked. "We don't know any one any one from America." "That's nice." Isabel replied. "Are we there yet?" Raven moaned. "No. A few more flight of stairs" Ron replied. Raven started to lean on Ron's shoulder and Ron became very tense. "Why so tense Ron?" Raven asked then looked over to Isabel and smiled. I guess she knew that Ron liked her. "No-no reason." Ron stuttered. "Are you sure?" She said moving her arm around his neck. "Oh look we're here." I said quickly. Raven and Isabel climbed up the ladder and then Ron went up.  
  
"Nice to see again Harry." Professor Trelawny said when I walked in. "How do you plan on killing me this year." I mumbled. "Hi Harry." Isabel said seductively. I smiled. "We will be doing a review of tea leaves today." Trelawny said. "Oh that great." I said a little too loud. "Apparently some of us haven't forgotten the tea leaves lesson." I gave her a wicked look behind her back. I turned around and saw Isabel smiling at me. I sat down next to her. I felt her hand slide down my leg and when Ron and Raven weren't looking she whispered in my ear "Harry are you going to take me on my tour later." "Yeah of course." I replied.  
  
"Harry your tea leaves say that something horrible will happen to you soon." Professor Trelawny said looking at Harry's leaves. "Really, I would of never of guessed that." I said sarcastically. "Actually professor something with tremendous value will be reviled to him this year." Isabel corrected. "Oh . your right." Trelawny said quite embarrassed and walked away. "Isabel that was awesome. Is something like that actually going to happen to me?"  
  
"Yeah. Right Rave the tea leaf says that what I said is going to happen."  
  
"Huh . oh yeah. I got the same thing."  
  
"Really that's strange."  
  
Raven pushed the cup towards Isabel. "See. I wonder what's going to happen to me?" Raven said. "Who knows?" Isabel replied 


	2. Love or infatuation?

(sorry it took me so long to put the second chapter)  
  
When divination ended Isabel and I walked down to the Great Hall together for lunch. We sat down at the Gryffindor table. Isabel ran her hand up and down my leg and I sat there trying to contain myself. "Raven, Ron, and Hermione walked in a few minutes later and Raven and Hermione were arguing. "No that is such bullshit! I did not do that with him!" Raven yelled. "I don't know I saw how you were flirting with him during potions as if there was no tomorrow." Hermione replied. "I'm not a slut!" "You could have fooled me." Hermione mumbled. "Shut up bitch!" Raven replied angrily. "Excuse me! Don't ever talk to me that way!" Hermione yelled. "I'll talk to you any way I want to talk to you and you can't stop me!" Raven yelled. "Catfight." Fred yelled excitedly. "I want to see a catfight." George said. "You think you can actually take me on." Raven yelled. Isabel nudged my arm "Harry this is going to get ugly, very ugly. Can you take me on the tour now?" "Yeah alright." I replied. We walked out when Raven punched Hermione in the face.  
  
We walked together in the northern tower with our hands intertwined. "If you take this hall all the way up you'll be at the divination classroom." I told her. We walked past a bunch of empty classrooms. "Hey Harry what's this classrooms for." Isabel pointed out. "That's the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom." I replied. "Can we go in?" She asked. "Sure, but it might be locked." Isabel checked the door to see if it was locked. "Alright, It's locked." Isabel said again. She took out a pouch from a pocket in her robe. She took out a little of glittery dust from the pouch and blew it on the lock. "It's open now. Let's go in." She told me. "What was that?"  
  
"It's a secret. Me and Rave made it and we swore not to tell anyone about it."  
  
We walked into the room and Isabel seemed to be fascinated by the pictures on the wall. One poster in particular seemed to catch her attention. It was a picture of all the powerful witches and wizards who fought of Voldemort. I wonder if she doesn't like to talk about Voldemort.  
  
I sat down at the teachers' desk and Isabel sat down at a students' desk. "Miss Evans please bring up your homework." I said trying to sound like a teacher. "Of course Professor Potter. I'll bring it right up." Isabel got out of her seat and surprised me by sitting on my lap.  
  
"Where is your homework?"  
  
"I didn't do it."  
  
"And why didn't you do your homework?"  
  
"Cause I'd rather do you."  
  
I was shocked by what she said. She ran her fingers through my hair. I pulled her down and kissed her passionately. She shifted in the seat and I couldn't help but accidentally show her my feelings. Isabel jumped up from my lap "Harry ." I felt my cheeks get hot. I was waiting for her to storm out of the room and never speak to me again. "That was so sweet."  
  
Isabel lunged at me, moving the chair against the wall kissing me passionately. I stood up with our lips still locked, and pushed her back onto the teachers desk knocking all the crap off of the desk. Isabel ripped off my robe and then I retaliated by taking hers off. I moved down to her neck. I could feel her dig her nail into my back. The tables turned and I was pinned to my back with her straddled over me. "Harry I want you. NOW!" Isabel said removing my shirt. "Good, because I want you too." She ran her hand down my chest and then a little further down. I felt this incredible sensation. I moaned with pleasure. I toke off her shirt. "If you like what I did to you now, wait till a little later." She said very smoothly. She leaned down and kissed my chest. She started to move down more until the door was busted open.  
  
"First of all Isabel you should have locked the door if your going to do that. Second of all do either of you have protection." We didn't reply. "I didn't think so. And third of all ewwww. I'm going to have nightmares now. Jesus." Raven said. "Rave do you mind?" "Yeah I do. Class starts soon and I really want to tell you I kicked Hermione's ass. Oh and Harry a cold shower will help." She looked me up and down. "Or maybe ten." Raven smirked and closed the door behind her.  
  
Isabel grabbed her shirt and her robe. "It looks like we have to wait Harry. Maybe later. Harry if we did do that I don't want it to be a one- night stand. Just to let you know. I like you a lot and I'm not a whore. " Isabel threw my clothes to me. "I wouldn't do that Isabel. I like you a lot too." We walked out of the room together, my arm around her waist. "Maybe you should take a cold shower." Isabel giggled and moved herself in front of me to hide me from passing students. "Maybe I should but only if you join me." I said pulling her closer by her waist. She giggled again and kissed me. "I don't think so. We have to wait until the moment is perfect, or until I feel like it." She pushed away a little and watched as Raven walked towards us.  
  
"Harry, Hermione wants to talk to you." Raven said with a big smile on her face. "She wants to talk about our little fight"  
  
"Hey Raven, how bad is Hermione?" I asked her.  
  
"Let's just leave it at . she's in the hospital wing." Raven replied. Isabel laughed.  
  
"I hit her once and she was out. Alright Harry."  
  
"Ok good. I just wanted to make sure you didn't turn her into something."  
  
"I was turning kids into animals when I was five. Now I think I would do other things." Raven looked at Isabel and smiled. She seemed to know what Raven meant because she slightly laughed.  
  
Dumbledore came strolling down the hall towards us. "Raven I want to see you in my office now. I believe you know what this talk is going to be about." Dumbledore walked away and Raven looked at us and smiled "Bye. See you guys later. I hope I don't get in too much trouble." She turned away and followed Dumbledor down to his office.  
  
We headed to our next class and Hermione came around the corner. She had a black eye. "Oh shit. Raven gave you that." Isabel laughed. Hermione gave her a nasty look that made Isabel laugh harder. "Raven doesn't hit anyone unless she's pissed and damn you must have really pissed her off. What did you say to her?" Isabel asked. "I told her what Malfoy was telling some of his friends. It was that she gave a head." Hermione replied. My face cringed at the thought. "What! I'll kill that fucking prick." Isabel yelled. "Why do you care so much?" Hermione asked. "Because she's like my sister. I don't have a family and Raven's toke me in. Why do I care well now you know?" Isabel replied. Isabel didn't have a family either. I don't know why this didn't surprise me.  
  
"What happen to your family?" I asked. "I don't know. All I remember was meeting Raven and her family taking me in." Isabel replied. "Can you remember anything about your family." "No." I replied, "That's so sad." She said sympathetically. "It's alright. Yeah sure it's sad, but it was so long ago and I barely knew them." I replied to her sympathy. She gave me a quick kiss and said, "You don't have to lie to me Harry. I miss my family too, even though they're not around anymore." I looked at Hermione. She looked like she was in shock. Her jaw was hanging and her eyes were wide. Isabel noticed and she kissed me again but longer. Isabel walked away and Hermione started to yell.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"A kiss."  
  
"You don't even know her!"  
  
"So."  
  
"It's like making-out with a stranger."  
  
"She's one of the nicest strangers I ever met."  
  
"That's disgusting Harry. She's a two cent whore."  
  
"Don't say that about Isabel. I didn't say anything about Krumb."  
  
"What about Victor?!"  
  
"I didn't say that he cheated on you with Parvati."  
  
"He did not cheat on me."  
  
"Oh yes he did. Me and Ron saw him screwing her in the transfigurations room."  
  
She gave me a nasty look and stormed away. I think she was crying. 


	3. A Fight and Creeepy Grey Man

Chapter 3  
  
Hermione didn't talk to me for weeks and when I tried to talk to her she ignored me. Ginny told me that she has been crying in the library. I tried to care but I also didn't want to. I guess I shouldn't have told her about what Victor did, but it's better that she knew. Isabel told me to apologize and Raven told me "Let the bitch suffer." But I think it was her time of the month so I didn't take her advise. I decided not to say anything to her, not for a while.  
  
I woke up early and went to get breakfast. I walked in to the Great Hall and saw the Slytherin boys in a circle and Malfoy was the head of it. I sat down next to Ron thinking nothing of it.  
  
"Ron what's going on over there?"  
  
"I don't know. When I got in here a few minutes ago they were like that."  
  
I nodded my head and had a bad feeling about it. Then all of the sudden a girls voice yelled out from the crowd "Fuck off! Do you want to take this outside?!" I recognized the voice as Raven's. I got to my feet, and then another voice came out of it. "You pervert! I would never do that to you!" It was Isabel. The crowd split open and Malfoy was on the floor with a bloody nose. Raven and Isabel stepped over him and walked towards us.  
  
"What was that about?" I asked completely shocked. Raven had an extremely angry look on he face. "Nothing Harry!" She growled. Isabel had the same look but she answered me. "He was being a fucking prick! His group surrounded us and then he wanted us to do things, if ya get my drift." Raven's eyes shot over to him and she looked like she was going to kill him at that moment. Her glare moved over to me, and it was a scary look. A smile spread across her face and she started to laugh at me.  
  
"Harry. Raven. These are for you." Professor McGonagall handed us a paper. I unfolded it and it read:  
  
Harry  
  
I want to see you in my office at 8 o'clock tonight. Do not tell anyone. Keep this to yourself. This is very important and I believe this will be important to you too.  
  
Dumledore  
  
P.S. Gumdrops and swizzle sticks  
  
I folded it back up and put it in my pocket. Malfoy walked over with narrowed eyes. "Harry keep your whores under control. They're vicious little bitches." He grabbed Isabel's face. "Isn't that right." "If you want a black eye to go with that bloody nose I suggest that you fuck off." Isabel said grabbing his face. His hand flew across her face. "I don't want you getting me dirty, you slut!" I stood up and the chair fell over. I had enough. I was sick of listening to his shit for years. I jumped across the table and I wasn't even thinking. An instinct toke over and I was beating the shit out of him. Punches were flying and each one was hitting his face. I was getting out all the hatred and anger that had builded up over the years. Isabel pulled me off of him. There was a circle around me. I looked down at Malfoy. He was unconscious; at least I hope he was. He was bleeding from his mouth and he had a cut on his forehead that blood trickled out of. His eyes opened and I kicked him in the side. Professor McGonagall came from behind me and dragged me out of the room. She gave me detention for two months and kept me out of that first game of Quidditch.  
  
I walked out of Professor McGonagall's office swearing to myself quietly so she wouldn't hear. It was late I missed most of my classes because of her lecturing. I looked at a grandfather clock against the wall. "It's 2:00." I said to myself. I went around the corner and saw Hermione slightly crying. "Hermione?" She looked up and wiped her eyes. "Hey Harry." Her eyes were red and puffy. "Were you crying?" That was a stupid question I already knew that she was crying.  
  
"No, no of course not. Why would I be crying?"  
  
"Were you still with Victor when I told you that?"  
  
"Yes I was."  
  
"I'm so sorry. Well Parvati is like the school bicycle everyone gets a ride. You no what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah I do and I just wanted to say thank you for telling me."  
  
"Do you think any differently of Isabel?"  
  
"No. I still think she's a two cent whore and I don't care what you say."  
  
"Thanks Hermione. Thank you for trashing my girlfriend, and her friend Raven. You know Raven. The girl Ron has a crush on. That's one of the reason you hate them. Isn't it? You should just tell Ron you like him before it's too late Hermione."  
  
I walked away half angry and half relived. Mostly relived that I finally got that off my chest. I had to go to my last class 'Care of Magical Creatures'. I walked outside and across the Hogworts grounds, and to where the class would have been, but there was a substitute. It was an old wizard, gray hair and gray robe. Actually he was a very gray man. "Sit down." He said. He had a hoarse voice. "Sit down!" He repeated. I sat in an empty seat next to Ron. "Hey Ron, who is he?" I asked nodding at the gray man. "That is Mr. Aburns." Ron replied. "He is really annoying. He yelled at me because I said hi to Raven and Isabel."  
  
"Will you be quiet?! Do I have to tell you again?!"  
  
Mr. Aburns yelled at Ron. Ron shut up and looked back down at his work. "You. The boy who came in late come get your work."  
  
I stood up and walked over to his desk. He even had gray eyes. He was creepy and kind of weird. "Here is your work." He handed me papers on taming unicorns. "Thank you." I said. I walked away and noticed Isabel smiling at me, and Raven rolled her eyes. I returned her smile and sat down next to Ron. I looked down at the paper it was an essay. "So how do you tame a unicorn?" I asked Ron hoping he would know. "I didn't get that for work." He replied. "I got 'If a centaur attacks you, what do you do?' essay."  
  
"Oh"  
  
I looked back down at my paper and wondered why I got something different. I shrugged and started my work. I wonder where Hagrid is? 


	4. Family ties

Chapter 4  
  
I went to Hagrid's cabin around 5:30 to see why he wasn't at class today. I crept up to his cabin and knocked on the wooden door. There was no answer. Not even Fang barking. I knocked on the door again. "Hagrid? Hagrid are you home?" I called out. "Hagrid?" I walked around the house and into the back. I checked to see if the back door was open, but no success. Damn it Hagrid where are you? His garden looked like it hasn't been tended to in a while. The weeds were taking over. I got a weird vibe and a chill shot up my spine. "Oww." I put my hand on my forehead. Across my scar hurt I felt a tingle. I left quickly. I hope Hagrid is all right.  
  
I walked into the school and looked at my wristwatch. "6:15! Oh shit!" I ran to Dumbledore's office. I stopped in front of the statue. "What's the password? He didn't tell me!" I pulled out the letter from my pocket. "Gum drops and swizzle sticks?" I didn't understand why he wrote that until the statue jumped to the side and let me pass by. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I finally reached the heavy oak door. I knocked then walked in. "Thank you for joining us Harry. Please sit down." I sat down in a chair but I didn't understand why he said 'us'. It was only he and I. Then I realized some one behind me. Long dark hair and green eyes, which stood out against the firelight.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"What are you doing here Raven?"  
  
"I was invited."  
  
"I asked you both to come." Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
"I asked you to come because there is reason to believe that you two are related." Raven and I were silent. "We found a photo album of your parents Harry and we notice that there were two children in the photos. A boy, that's you Harry, and a girl. Which we think is you Raven." I looked over at Raven she seemed very interested. "I didn't think that the people I live with were my real family. For one thing I look like no one in the family, nobody has green eyes and they're almost all blonde." "We have a way to find out, but are you sure you want to find out." Raven nodded. Then I did too. "Alright I'll go get it."  
  
Dumbledore left the room. Raven stood up and walked over to Fawk's cage. The phoenix raised its head and blinked its golden eyes. "Such a beautiful bird." She continued to browse around the room. She stopped at one of his many shelves. I leaned back in my chair to see what she was looking at. A bowl with water in it. Raven whispered a little poem or chant. I really couldn't tell. "My past is fogged and my future is unclear. Light my path. Show me the way. Give me the fire. Hand me the torch. Show me what I should fear." She dipped her fingers in the water. I waited a few minutes before I asked her what she was doing. "Raven what are you doing?" She looked up at me and said "It didn't work so don't worry about it."  
  
She sat back down next to me. "Harry if you are my brother I don't want you protecting me or anything like that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Joe taught me to never have to rely on someone to fight my fight."  
  
"Who's Joe?"  
  
" Joe was my brother."  
  
"You can still consider him as your brother."  
  
"It's not that. Joe is dead!"  
  
Tears welled in her green eyes. I quieted only momentarily before I asked another question.  
  
"Would it be too rude to ask how he died?"  
  
She wiped away her tears and then shoke her head.  
  
"I was in a wizarding family so I wasn't foreign to all of the things like you, and I didn't live in the best part on New York either. So one day he was challenged to a dual, but this wizard was more powerful than him. That night, before he left, he gave me a hug and gave me that advice. That was the last time I saw him alive. That dual was to the death. I only told people I trust. Even though I've only known you for a few months. I trust you. Don't betray me or you'll live to regret it."  
  
I didn't know if I should have been glad or terrified about what I just got myself into.  
  
Dumbledor walked into the room carrying a book. He thumbed through the book until he stopped at a page. "Alright this is the potion that will tell you two if you really are brother and sister." Dumbledor said while pulling out a quill. He copied down the potion, folded it, and put it in his pocket. "It's going to take two months for the potion to be ready so don't get too excited. It's 7:30 go back to your common room, and when the potion is ready you'll both be called back. Goodnight to you both. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Raven and I walked into the common room and everyones head turned. We walked across the room to talk to Isabel, Ron, and Hermione. "So where where you two?You've been gone for two...three hours." Ron asked. "They probably got lost in a closet." Hermione said in a bitchy tone. I cringed at the thought. "Hermione will you shut up!" Raven replied. Hermione gave her a nasty look and then continued to do her homework. Raven sat down next to Ron and I noticed Hermione glance over at them, but quickly looked away. 


	5. Secrets almost uncovered

Chapter 5  
  
I woke up the next morning, or what I thought was the next morning, to the most painful headache I have ever had. I shot up in my bed holding my forehead. Ron pulled open my curtains. "Harry are you alright." I couldn't respond my scar felt like it was on fire.  
  
"It's You-Know-Who. He's around again! We're all doomed! I'm gunna die a virgin!"  
  
"Ron shut up!" I managed to yell during my migrane. The pain subsided and i looked up at Ron. His face was very pale. "Sorry Ron. You can go back to sleep now I think I'll be alright." Ron let out a sigh of relife and trudged back to his bed. I too went to sleep, but not peacefully. I dreamed that the shcool was in chaos and that everyone I cared about died at the hands of Voldermort.  
  
The next day was Saturday and I decided I wanted to spent my time with all my friends, even Hermione. I got dressed and rushed down stairs to meet everyone. To my surprise everyone was sitting on the couches. I walked myself over and sat down next to Isabel. She then motioned herself onto my lap. I noticed that Raven was sitting next to Fred, George, and Ron. "Don't you guys have some cage you're supposed to be in." Ron said to his brothers. Most likely to get rid of his brothers. "Nah, I like it right here it's quite a view." Fred said with a huge grin on his face. George thought about it then left to talk to his friends.  
  
"Why don't you leave Fred!"  
  
"No. I don't think so."  
  
"I know why you're over here and not with your friends."  
  
"And I know why you're here too."  
  
"Alright! Stop swingin those things around. I'll leave." Raven said. She stood up and moved to the chair across from the couch.  
  
I noticed that she had a bandage that covered half her arm. "Raven what happened to your arm?" I asked calmly.  
  
"Oh...umm....ahhh...I...uhh...it's just a scratch. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine Harry."  
  
"Cause if your not alright I'll just..."  
  
"I'M FINE HARRY!" Raven said very irratated. I didn't say anything eles. Isabel whispered in my ear. "Harry I'll tell you later." Raven's peircing green eyes shot over to me and I felt very unconfortable. Raven stood up and walked to her room and Isabel ran after her.  
  
I followed after a few minuets and listened at the door. "You could of told him. I think he would of understood." I heard Isabel say through the door.  
  
"I didn't want anyone eles to hear. I don't want people to know how I got this curse. People probably already think that I'm cutting myself or something with these bandages I've been wearing lately."  
  
"I don't think anyone thinks that. It was just an horrible thing what happened that night."  
  
"I know it was that, but I just felt so helpless and I didn't know what to do. Then he came after me and left me with this horrible memory and this painful scar that bleeds everytime he's near. Also these... Is someone at the door?"  
  
I ran back into the common room and jumped in to the chair I was sitting in before. Fred had left and it was just Ron. "So what did you do?" He asked. "I didn't do anything...yet." I replied. Ron laughed. "Do you actually plan on taking the next step with Isabel?" "Well..." "I hope so!" Isabel said walking over and sitting on my lap again.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep! You heard me. Next level. You. Me. Why is that so hard to understand?"  
  
"Cause I didn't know you were so open about that."  
  
"Well now you know. So...do you want to go find a dark corner?" Isabel said trying to look somewhat innocent. "You two are sickening." Hermione said looking up from her book. "If you want to join us all you have to do is ask. You don't have to be rude." Isabel replied with a smirk on her face. "No. Thats alright. I'd probably catch a diease from you." "Hermione. Can you ever be...nice?" I finally said. "I guess I could try." Hermione replied. "Thanks."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Isabel and I never found that dark corner she was talking about that night.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A few nights later I was awakened by Isabel. "Harry. Harry wake up." She whispered. I looked up at her and her beautiful blue eyes were looking strait back. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and got out of my bed. "What is it? What do you want at 12:30 at night." I said tiredly. "Come with me." she whispered. I grabbed my invisability cloak and the Marauders map, then I followed Isabel out of my room. "Hold on Is." I threw the cloak over her and I went under too. "Thanks. Now follow me." she said draggin me through the corridors and out the front door. The frigid night air surrounded my body and I slightly shivered. I looked down at Isabel...(I was at least a full head over her.) and she was shivering worse than I was. "Aww. Poor baby. Let me make you warm." I wraped my arms arond her. "Mmm...I'm already feeling warmer, but I have a better idea." She grabbed the back of my neck and met my lips. She leaned back onto the castle wall.  
  
We passionately kissed for at least ten minutes until we heard a noise like a twig cracking. I looked around but it was too dark to see. "Who's there?" I called out. "Yeah you perv! You're watchin us!" Isabel then yelled out. I looked at the Marauders map to see who was watching us. A name flashed but I didn't get to see it. "Isabel lets go inside. I don't know what out there." "I know what's out there some perv looking for a free show! Well you know what THIS SHOW ISN'T FOR SALE!!!" Isabel yelled into the nothing of the night. "Isabel..." She continued to yell. "Isabel...Fine!" I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. "Come on Is lets go inside." I said calmly. She struggled a little bit then calmed down and seemed to enjoy it. 


	6. Lost Innocence

Chapter 6  
  
Quidditch pratice finally started and I was very excited to start again. It was a brisk afternoon in late October. I grabbed my fireblot, put on my crimson robe, and headed out to the feild. "Hey Potter! Get up here! We're about to start!" yelled Katie Bell. "Come on Potter!" Alica Spinet yelled. "Harry move it!" Fred and George yelled slightly in unison. I got on my broom and flew up into everyone else. "The new Keeper is Raven Reyes." Raven flew up on a broom dressed in the crimson robes and a semi-serious face on. Angelina Johnson then said " I'm the new captain, so eveyone get into your positions we're going to start." I didn't have enough time to be shocked of Raven's position on the team or even being on the team for that fact.  
  
The quaffle was released, then the bulgers, and the snitch. I looked down for a minute to see Isabel sitting in the bleachers. Then i wondered if she was there for Me or Raven. Then I was hit from the side with a buldger and almost knocked off my broom. "Potter! Get your head out of the clouds! This is no time to daydream! If you can't keep your head straight then get off the feild!" Angelina shouted. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me." I responded. Just as we started again, dark clouds came from nowhere and it started to down pour so hard we couldn't continue. "Pratice is cancelled! Everyone get inside!" Angelina yelled through the rain. Everyone landed and ran inside. I waited for Isabel to get over to me. "Isabel hurry up!" she grabbed my hand while she was still running and dragged me along.  
  
We ran into the first door we could open. It was a dark room. I managed to reach my wand "Flamma". All the candles in the room lit up. I looked down at Isabel. She looked beautiful even rain soaked. Her drenched hair glistened in the candle light and her pants and tank top clung to her slim body. I toke off my robe and started to ring it dry. "Harry where are we?" Isabel asked looking at the room. "I don't know. I've never been in this room. I don't think anyone knows about this room." I replied slowly.  
  
I continued to ring dry my robe. "Harry do you actually know what happened to your family." Isabel asked. "I already told you. I don't remember a thing. All I know is what I've been told and that is that they were murdured." "Well remember when I said i didn't remember anything. Well the truth is that i actually remember something from my family's death." I sat down on the table she was sitting on. "I remember being about three and My father and I were playing in the back yard. My mother was sitting in a lawn chair. Then all the sudden Raven's mother ran into my backyard yelling something about Deatheaters coming for them. They handed me to her mother and before my eyes the Deatheaters killed my parents. Her mother apparated us away from my house. Thats all I remember."  
  
Tears flooded her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and she leaned her head on my shoulder. We looked into eachothers eyes and softly kissed. The kiss soon became more and more passionate. It became so passionate that we started to undress eachother. Our soaked clothes hit the floor with a thud. Her hands ran down my chest and I slid my hand up her back. She arched her back and moaned. Just before I entered her she pushed away.  
  
"Harry. I love you and I really want this, but do you just happen to have a...condom."  
  
"No."  
  
"Thats alright."  
  
Isabel reached over for her wand "Accio condom" A condom appered in her hand. "Here Harry." She handed me the condom.  
  
A few hours later I woke up next to Isabel, nude, and on a table. The innocence that I a few hours ago was now lost and to never be seen again, but I didn't seem to care. I lost it to Isabel. The person I care about the most in the world. I looked over her shoulder to see if she was awake. She was still asleep. I softly kissed her shoulder and her eyes flickered open. "Hey Harry. That was...fantastic" She kissed my chest. "Isabel it's 8:00. We need to go." I got up and put on my clothes. "What time was your Qudditch pratice?" "It started at 4:30." Isabel quickly got dressed."Come on Harry. We have to go. Raven is going to be so pissed." She said grabbing her robe.  
  
"Why would Raven be pissed?"  
  
"Cuz she was supposed to help me with this potion."  
  
"I don't think she'll mind. I saw her run off with Fred and they didn't look like they were gunna going to go their seperate ways, if ya get my drift."  
  
"Are you serious. Raven and Fred! Holy shit! I guess Fred has something special. Raven dosen't really go for red-heads. Ron isn't gunna be happy about this."  
  
"What do ya mean."  
  
"Please Harry he shows it in so many ways that he wants her."  
  
I didn't say anything because what she was saying was true. Ron was practically in love with Raven. I always listened to him went he talked about Raven. He spoke so highly of her. "Isabel don't tell Ron. I guess I'll tell him later." She nodded her head "I won't tell. I promise." I wraped my arm around her waist and we left the room of our lost innocence.  
  
The next afternoon I was doing my homework when Ron came over enraged. "Ron are you alright?" I said a little worried. "My brother is whats wrong! Fred and Raven are all over eachother. They were practically having sex in the hall." Ron tried not to yell. "Ron, calm down. Don't get so worked up. I think Fred and her are together. Very together, but I'm not sure so don't say or do anything stupid." I said still trying to do my homework. "Harry are you kidding me!? You expect me to stay calm. Raven is sleeping with my brother and you expect me not to say or do something stupid." I could tell Ron was restraining himself. "No Ron all I don't expect anything from you. All I want is that you don't get too upset. That's all." Ron looked down to the floor.  
  
I got to Mr. Aburns assigned homework. Hagrid was still missing. It has been at least two or three months. Mr. Aburs kept giving me the weirdest homework and they all had to do with evil creatures. "Harry I got to go." Ron said very angrily. "What?" By time I looked up he was gone and saw the reason why. Fred and Raven were across the room making-out. I rolled my eyes and went back to my homework. All the sudden I seemed to loose my breath and a vision flashed before my eyes. I was in a very dim room. Raven was standing next to me. Across the room Ron and Isabel were in chains. They were covered in bruises and open wounds. I tried to run across the room to them, but got hit in the face and was knocked back a few feet back. Raven then tried to help me with a healing spell but was struck with a counter spell. She hit the floor hard, but got up again. "You won't give up, will you!" A cold voice said. The figure threw a knife at her and it hit her in the stomach. She fell to the  
floor screaming in pain. Tears rolled down her face. I made a desperate attempt to help her, but was once again hit hard in the face. "You must watch as I kill everything you love and care about!" The figure lifted its wand I ran desperately at it, but before I could do anything the figure did the Avada Kedrada on Isabel and Ron. I heard their last screams before they died. Then he turned to me...and that was the end of the vision.  
  
My face hurt a lot. I put my hand to my face and when I looked at my fingers there was blood on them. Then I heard Raven screaming in pain. I ran over and saw her stomach bleeding. "Harry I saw it too." I was shocked. I thought I was the only one who saw it. Isabel came to my mind. She died in the vision..."Harry Isabel is fine." Fred looked paniced and confuzed. "Fred go get help." I said quickly. Fred ran out of the common room. I lifted Ravens shirt to see a knife wound. I pulled off my shirt and lifted Ravens shirt again to put my shirt over it but the wound was gone. I checked my face and my cut was gone. "Raven what just happened?" I asked hoping she would know. "I don't know Harry. The samething happens to my scar every once in a while." She pulled up her sleeve to show me a lightnig bolt scar just like mine.  
  
"How long have you had that?"  
  
"I've had this for as long as I can remember."  
  
"That's why you had the badage that day."  
  
"Yes, and with the scar came the preminitions and the occasional mind reading."  
  
"How come I don't get those."  
  
"I don't know. I'm going to bed. Tell Fred I said goodnight."  
  
Raven ran up the stairs and Fred, Madame Pomfrey, and Isabel ran in. "Where's Raven?" Fred asked. "She went to bed." I replied. "Fred! Is this one of your jokes! Professor McGonagall is going to hear about this!" Madame Pomfree yelled. Fred's jaw hung. "Madame Pomfrey...I...was tellin the truth." "Mr.Weasly save your excuses for McGonagall." Fred's face turned a light shade of red. Madame Pomfrey finally left the common room.  
  
I climbed the stairs to my dorm and into my room. My room was a mess and I knew the reason why. "Ron. You in here?" I waited for a minute and then heard. "Yep. I'm in here! I'm just GREAT!" Ron was furious. I was to tired to do 20 questions with him to find out why he trashed the room. I fell onto my bed and fell asleep. 


	7. Gone

Chapter 7  
  
I moved closer to kiss Isabel. My lips brushed against hers. I could feel her warm breath against my skin. I brushed her chestnut hair out of her sky blue eyes. I wanted to torture her some more. I ran my lips against her smooth skin of her face and to her neck and I lightly kissed it. She ran her hands down my arms and then up my back. Her nails were now digging into me. She ran her fingers through my hair. I tightened our embrace and she slighly moaned. I traced her collor bone with my finger tips and kissed the side of her neck. She ran her hands over my chest and then tortured me with her lips. She kissed her way down my body to my erect member. Isabel looked at it for a minute before she gave me a wicked grin and bent down. Her mouth covered my member. I grabbed the bed sheets. She went slow going from base to tip. The feeling was amazing. I moaned loudly. She continued for five minutes of Isabel changing speeds. Then she stopped. She saw the want in my eyes. She moved back up with her hands running up my body. She ran them from my stomach to my chest to my neck and then lightly bit my bottom lip. I wanted to retaliate. I dragged my fingers on her sides. Her back arched and she let out a moan. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. I kissed her stomach and moved upwards. She grabbed my sholders, her nails dug into my skin again, and pulled me to meet her eyes. She traced my lips with her tounge She whispered in to my ear "Harry, I love you." I passionatly kissed her. I grabbed her sides then entered her. Everything seemed to go by so fast. Immense pleasure radiated from our bodies. When we were done and exhausted I caressed her body and whispered into her ear "I love you too."  
  
I sat in the common room the next day waiting for Isabel to come down stairs. "Hey Harry!" I turned around and saw Raven walking over to me.  
  
"Oh, Hey Rave. What's happening?"  
  
"I heard about you and Isabel last night in your room."  
  
"I thought I put a silencing charm on?"  
  
"I didn't hear you! Isabel told me."  
  
All I could do was smile. "Is the boy who lived blushing?" Raven teased.  
  
"Well what about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Aren't you sleeping with Fred?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You aren't?"  
  
"No. We are together, but not like that."  
  
She stood up. "I gotta go. I'll see ya later." She messed up my hair or just made it messier than it already was and left the common room.  
  
I sat in the common room for two hours waiting for Isabel to come down. Raven would come in and talk to me and then leave again. I finally got fed up with waiting I went up the stairs  
  
to the girls dorms. When I finally reached her room I knocked and walked in. "Isabel are you in here?" I asked hoping to get a response, but I recived no response. "Isabel?" I looked in the bathroom, but no one was in there. I went back down stairs and glanced around the room, maybe she would be there but she wasn't. It then occured to me that I haven't seen Ron in a long time. I asked George if he had seen him, but he told me the last time he saw Ron was yesturday.  
  
Hermione came into the common room and sat down next to me. "Hi" She said quietly. I nodded in response. "This year hasn't been that great with our friendship and I wanted to make peace." She said trying to sound very nice. "Alright, but you better not start anything. I don't want to deal with the crap you've been pulling." I could tell she was bitting her tounge. I laughed hysterically on the inside, but didn't let her see it.  
  
She stood and was about to leave until I said "Herm, do you still like Ron?" Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "N-No Harry o-of course not. Why would I still like him. Even if, hypothetically speaking, I have been practically in love with him for four years and he hasn't noticed me, and now he tripping over himself for some girl who he's only known for five months. No Harry. I don't like him. I have never liked him." "Alright." I was in shock I didn't know all that. "Well see you later Harry." and she quickly left the common room. Holding her book close to her chest.  
  
When Hermione opened the door Raven ran in. "Harry.....Isabel.....and Ron....." She panted. "What! What's going on?!" The first thing I could think about was Isabel cheating on me with Ron.  
  
"They're gone!!!"  
  
"What do you mean their gone?!"  
  
"What is so hard to comprehend?!"  
  
"Like they've been kidnapped?"  
  
"Yes! But this kidnapper isn't someone u want to run in to!"  
  
"WHO?!"  
  
"Come here." She pulled me closer to her and whispered 'Voldemort'  
  
I thought my heart stopped, my blood froze, and my life would fall apart. "Harry come out of it." Raven said to me. "My life is falling apart. I can't continue to help people. He's going to kill them and I'll be alone again. I'm loosing or have lost everything. My family. My friend. My Girlfriend. Why doesn't he just kill me or why don't I just kill...UHHH." I fell to the floor holding my stomach. Raven had punched me. "Why did you do that?" I said out of breath. "You started bothering me. You were about to say you were going to kill yourself. I had to stop you. You were getting hysterical. Now if you aren't going to help me find them, then leave now because I'm leaving to do something with or without you!" I lyed on the floor no longer in pain, but filled with guilt. "So are you comming or not?" She asked. I got up slowly and brushed myself off. "Yeah. I'm coming." 


	8. Her last words

Chapter 8  
  
Raven and I were standing in front of a deep cave in the forbidden forest. "Are you sure hes here?" I asked unsure of her. "Are you douting my potion?" She replied sounding a little insulted. "No. I'm not douting the potion, it's just that wouldn't he be in a castle or a mansion or something?" I asked still unsure of her. "Would you hide in abondoned house where people can see light in the window or a castle thats supposed to abandoned? No he'd be in a cave like Sirius." She replied. " How do you know about Sirius?" I asked nervouse that he'd be found out and sent back to Azkaban. "You think I doun't notice when you go up that rocky trail at the end of the town." I was silent. If she noticed me then probably everyone did. "But i have preminitons and a crystal ball. The day I was sick and had to stay behind I watched everyone with my crystal ball and when I came across you, you were going up the moutain. Now would you hide in a castle or a mansion?" "No I guess I wouldn't hide in either of those." "I prove my point and now we go save Isabel and Ron." She walked into the cave and I followed her.  
  
I pulled out my wand. "Lumos" The tip of my wand glowed. Moss was growing on the walls. The cave was damp, dripping, and infested with bats.  
  
"Raven what exactly are we supposed to do when we get there?"  
  
"Well Harry with your track record you would be irrational and careless, then somehow defeat him and save the day."  
  
"Raven I don't think that will work this time. He can touch my skin now and not get hurt. He got through my only protection. My barrier."  
  
"You sound so dramatic."  
  
"We're going to go against a fully healed Voldemort. I have reason to be dramatic!"  
  
"Harry breath. You're going to hyperventilate and then we will be in a worse position then we already are in."  
  
"Well when we get there we will be in a bad position anyway."  
  
"Just shut up! I can't deal with you freaking out while I am."  
  
"You seem so calm."  
  
"It took me a long time to learn how to stay calm."  
  
"There's a light."  
  
As the light became brighter there were voices. Then a scream. I panicked. I felt a wave of rage run through my body. Raven put her hand on my shoulder and whispered "Harry you have to calm down or we might not survive this." I couldn't help but be furious. I couldn't let Voldemort take everything I have. I walked past Raven and into the room. It was dimly lit. Isabel and Ron were across the room and in chains. They had brusies and open wounds. There was a tall hooded figure in the center of the room. Raven ran in and stood next to me. Everything is going like the preminition. I looked around the room, but it didn't matter. Peter snuck up behind us. He had a knife to Raven's throat. "Harry I was expecting you." Voldemort's voice was cold. "I wanted you here so you can watch them die."  
  
He quickly walked over and clutched my neck. I was gasping for air like a fish out of water. Voldemort laughed a cold and icy laugh. "Enjoy your last breaths of air while you still can. They will be your last." He took a knife out of his cloak and tracked it down my jawbone. Blood trickled down from it. He let go of my neck. I fell to the floor inhaling deeply. "Peter give me the girl!" Peter moved towards Voldemort pushing Raven along. He grabbed Raven by her hair. "You look just like him." He hissed. He then tossed her across the room in my direction. She landed hard against the floor. Raven lyed on the floor for a minute then pushed herself up. She had a gash above her eye. Blood started to slowly seep out of her open wound. Raven's face became solem and like a stone. Her face was showing no emotion. No pain. Nothing. "Peter kill her!" Peter quickly walked across the room. "If you take another step I will kill you!" Raven in the iciest tone I have ever heard. "Raven! Don't do anything you'll regret!" Isabel yelled. "Shut up" Voldemort yelled. He grabbed the top of her head and slammed it against the wall behind her. Her head drooped down as she slipped into unconsiousness. He then did the same to Ron. I stood next to Raven with new found courage. "Pathetic fools!" He mocked. "You are just delaying your demise!"  
  
"You torture my friends. You threaten me with my life. Your purposly leaving mental and physical scars. And you're extecting me to stand around and watch the people I love and care about die!"  
  
"I don't expect anything. All I expect is for you to die." Voldemort laughed.  
  
I pulled out my wand and held it ready. Voldemort pulled out his wand quickly. I thought he was going to attack, but then he lowered the wand. "Haa...rrrr...yyy." Raven whispered. I looked over and she collapsed. "Raven!!!!"  
  
That's all I'm gunna leave you with. Well actually I don't know what eles what to write. If you have any ideas say it in the review. To the people who dont review stories the read REVIEW! 


	9. Victory and Defeat

Chapter 9  
  
Raven lied on the floor in a pool of her own blood. I quickly kneeled down and lifted her head, but she was no longer a part of the living. I stood, my jeans blood soaked with her blood. I looked Voldemort straight in the eye. A chill went down my spine, but I refused to show it. On the outside I was feirce and cold, but on the inside I wanted to vomit with fear. Voldemort laughed an icy laugh. "One down three to go. Peter hold him! I want him to watch them die!"  
  
Peter crawled out of his corner. He ran towards me. His knife ready to be held at my neck. I dodged his blade and then toke it from him. He spun around and attempted to grab my arm. I moved my arm quickly out of the way and sliced his arm. He held his arm at where he was cut.  
  
"I'm going to kill you for that!"  
  
"Just try." I retorted. He once again ran at me. Dosen't he know I have quick reflexes? I held out my arm and he ran into the knife. The knife had impaled him in the side. He fell to the floor. The knife was still stuck in him. He wasn't dead, but in a lot of pain. He crawled back into his corner whimpering.  
  
"Pathetic fool! Couldn't take care of a boy!" Voldemort said angrliy. "No matter, I'll kill you mentally, then physically." He lifted his wand again and pointed it at Isabel and Ron. I jumped to my feet. "Avada Kedrava....." I stood there for a minute. Not sure what happened. Then I saw Voldemort on the floor. Did I do something? It didn't feel like I did anything. I looked back down at the floor. There was a letter on the floor. I picked it up and it read: THIS IS RAVEN. I HELPED YOU WITH VOLDEMORT. I HELPED YOU GET THOSE WORDS OUT. YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT BEING ARRESTED. AS A MATTER OF FACT YOU WILL BE HONERED. TAKE OUT THE BAG FROM MY ROBE IT WILL OPEN THE LOCKS. THEN DESTROY THE POWDER.  
  
RAVEN  
  
I went into her robes and pulled put the powder. It was the kind Isabel used on the door the one time. I sprinkled it onto the locks and they opened. Isabel and Ron slid down the wall. They woke up and looked around, then they focused on me. Isabel jumped up and hugged me then kissed me passionatley. "Harry thank god your alright! I was afraid that you would die." She buried her face into my chest. I stroked her hair the looked at Ron. He was kneeling next to Raven's body. "Isabel..." I lifted her head. Her face was tear stained. "look." I pointed over to Raven. "RAVEN!" Isabel shrieked. She ran over to Raven's body. I watched Peter to make sure he wouldn't do anything and take advantage of this moment of weakness. I put a binding spell on him just in case. "Come on we're going back to Hogworts. NOW!" Isabel said harshly.  
  
"Ron pick up Raven's body. Harry did she bring another potion to get you guys back?" "Umm.....I think so."  
  
"Good. Bind Voldemort's body. It's coming with us just in case."  
  
"Isabel are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine! Now lets go!" She started to walk out of the cave then remembered Peter and levitaded him behind her. Ron and I did the same.  
  
Before we knew it we were standing in the Great Hall. Everyone stared at us and were totaly silent. Even the Slytherein table didn't say anything. "Dumbledor we have Peter Pettigrew, the dead body of Voldemort, and the dead body of Raven. Now somebody better get down here and help us." Isabel said angrily. All the teachers got up and ran over to us. They grabbed us and dragged us into the hall. Some of the teachers were talking about Sirius and how he would have to be let go. Some teachers were talking about it was such a shame that one of the top students of the school had died and how her friends witnessed it. But they all seemed to come up to Ron, Isabel, and me and patting our backs for getting rid of Voldemort even though it was Raven who had really helped.  
  
Dumbledor silenced the crowd of teachers. "Alright, We have a tragedy and a victory on our hands. We have to get the Ministry of Magic here and we have to get Raven, Peter, and Voldemort out of the hall. Poppy use a summoning charm to bring them to the Hospital wing. You three will come with us." Dumbledor said.  
  
We followed him to his office and sat down in a chair. "Why did u leave the school grounds?" Dumbledor started. "We didn't know we left the school grounds." I replied.  
  
"Then why did you go after Isabel and Ron and not go get teachers?!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"If you got a teacher there might have been one less casuality!"  
  
"I didn't know what to do! I was worried and scared and I didn't think!"  
  
"There's a time when you have to stop and think and that was one of those times."  
  
"I didn't know! I'm only 15. Isn't anyone happy that I killed Voldemort."  
  
"You killed him with a forbidden curse!"  
  
"But I killed the worst wizard in history!"  
  
"This is true" Dumbledor stroked his beard. "I have information about you and Raven."  
  
"Everyone please leave. Isabel. Ron. Go to hospitol wing and get treated." Everyone left at Dumbledor's request. "Harry this will be diffucult to understand, but you and Raven are not brother and sister." "What's so hard to not understand." I replied. "Let me finish. You two are one." 


	10. Painful memories

Chapter 10  
  
"We are what?" I asked. Dumbledor was right this was going to be hard to explain. "You two are one. Not brother or sister. One person." Dumbledor tried to explian. "Isabel and I are like one person." I said tring to make some sence out of this.  
  
"Not like that Harry. You and Raven are the same person. She is like your clone."  
  
"How is that possible? It isn't we aren't the same person. Anyway she's a girl."  
  
"Yes I realize that, but something happened when your parents died that made you split into two people."  
  
"So...she's me, but not?"  
  
"Yes...sort of....hold on. Let me explain. Raven is the other side of you. The side you don't show. Or for a better term, she's your darker half."  
  
"So she's the evil me?"  
  
"Not exactly. You were never evil, but she's your equal but your opposite."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Raven is louder, wilder, and angrier."  
  
"So we're the same person but split."  
  
"Yes exactly. You finally got it."  
  
"I can leave now. I want to check on Ron and Isabel."  
  
Dumbledor sighed and let me leave.  
  
There was some confetti and tissues on the floor. I slowly walked to the hospitol wing soting out what happened that night. I was tired and weak and I couldn't consentrate for too long. "OWWWWW!!!!!" I could hear Isabel scream down the hall, getting her wounds cleaned no dout. I went into the infimary to lye down, but the I caught sight of Ron. He was in a bed on the other side of the room. I crept over to his bed not to wake the other sick and injured. Ron was staring at the celing. He looked depressed and vacant. His face was pale and his eyes were glazed. "Hey Ron." I whispered. He turned his head towards me and smiled. "What did Dumbledor want to talk to you about?" His voice was diffrent, hollow. "He just wanted to tell me that Raven and I are one person." Ron gave me a confuzed look. "I'll explain."  
  
By time I finished Isabel was escorted in by Madame Pomfrey. She had a gash on her face and a cast on her arm and leg and cuts all over the rest of her body. "Hey Harry." I gave her a hug and she screamed in pain. "Harry she has broken ribs and she needs to rest. You have to come with me and get those wounds addressed to." Madame Pomfrey set Isabel in a bed and took me out of the room.  
  
"You have a gash on your stomach and a broken rib. I want you to stay in the infirmary for a few days. I don't want you to be around too many people. Isabel, Ron and you are in quarintine for a few days. We don't know what Voldemort did to the cave. Now off to the infirmatory."  
  
"Wait! Where's Raven's body?"  
  
"Raven's body is magically guarded and frozen in time. Alright now go to bed. It's late."  
  
Isabel was sleeping and Ron was staring at the ceilng when I walked back into the infirmary. I slipped into the bed next to Ron and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
I dreamt about the time before I knew I was a wizard and I accidentally out a spell on Dudley. He started to turn green and his skin turned into scales. Uncle Vernon beat me and yelled at me to make him normal. "No Uncle Vernon! I didn't do anything leave me alone! I'm sorry!" He threw me into the cupboard and yelled "YOU ARE NOT TO COME OUT OF THERE OR I'LL BREAK YOUR LEGS!!!" He had bruised and cut me pretty badly. Then I dremt of another time at the crap school I was forced to go to, the girl I had a crush on ripped my heart out and threw it in a blender. I gave her a flower and she threw it to the ground and stepped on it. She then yelled "I would never like you! You're so ugly and I hate you!!" Then Dudley tried to beat me up and she laughed. Painful memories kept appering in my dreams all night.  
  
I woke up the next morning to Isabel kissing my forhead. I opened my eyes slowly Isabel's cast were taken off. Madame Pomfrey probably fixed her broken bones early this morning. She leaned down and kissed my lips. "Harry it's time to get up." She whispered. I sat up and looked at all the red, yellow, blue and surprisingly green flowers around the room. "All the houses sent flowers." Isabel said.  
  
I looked away from the flowers. They probably didn't even know what happened. The head teachers from the houses sent them in hopes to make us feel better. Within two years I let two people die. Cedric and Raven. I was tired. I was tired for always having to look over my shoulder. Having to worry that if I don't check around the corner I'm going to be killed. I have to worry about Death Eaters now. The fanatics of evil, torchure and death. I wanted to crawl out of my skin and trade places with someone, but I didn't want to put my troubles on an innocent someone.  
  
I lyed on my my side until a big black dog nudged at my feet. "Sirius...uhh...I mean, Snuffles what are you doing here?" I asked excied. The dog whinned and jumped onto my bed. "Isabel do you mind leaving me alone for a minute?"  
  
"No. Not at all."  
  
Isabel walked out into the hall and closed the door behind her. Sirius turned into human form. "Harry are you alright? I heard about you going against Volemort!"  
  
"I'm fine and I did beat Voldemort, but not without help."  
  
"From who? Isabel and Ron were supossedly in chains and the other girl died."  
  
"The one who died helped me. She helped me after she died."  
  
"A ghost."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Harry, Dumbledor told me that all warrents of my arrest have been dropped and same with the death penalty."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"I want you to live with me Harry. I was thinking of getting a house in Hogsmead or somewhere close to Diagon Alley."  
  
I couldn't belive what I was hearing. I was going to be taken away from the Dursleys and live with Sirius. This was beyond belife.  
  
"I would love to live with you and get away from the hell hole I live in now. Would I be able to see my friends over the summer?"  
  
"Of couse Harry. What do you think I am."  
  
I wanted to jump with joy. I've wanted to get away from the Dursley's for as long as I could rember and now I could.  
  
"Thank you so much Sirius!"  
  
"Your welcome Harry. I've got to go to Dumbledor's office, so I'll see you later."  
  
He patted my shoulder and walked out of the room.  
  
I got up from my bed and looked for Isabel and Ron. I walked all over the Hospitol wing, until I found them in a dark room. "What are you guys doing in here?" They both jumped and looked at me. "We're looking at Raven." Ron said sadly. I looked at Raven. She was flaoting above the table frozen in time. Her skin was pale and her lips were a light shade of blue. Her clothes still soaked in blood. Isabel's face was stained with tears. "Accio rose" I said. A rose came floating into the room. I plucked it form the air and placed it in her hair. "Is there any way to bring her back?" Ron asked sadly. "There is a way." Isabel choked out during a sob. 


	11. Almost Impossible Items

Chapter 11  
  
"What?!" I was shocked. I thought there was no way to bring any one back from the dead. "Yes, there is a way, but we would have to do it in secret. It's kinda forbidden and the ingredients are hard to find." I was still in shock. "Well what are they?" Ron asked quickly. "Off the top of my head: Unicorn blood, fresh Dragons' horn, Basilisk's eye.... and some other things." Ron and my jaw dropped. "And there is a teacher that can help us." "Really? Who?" I asked not sure of what she said would be true. "Mr. Aburns." I turned around to see Hermione standing there. "Mr. Aburns can do it and we would have to help. I knew you would want her back so I asked him and he agreed." Isabel ran up to Hermione and gave her a hug. "Oh my god. Thank you so much." Tears streamed down her face.  
  
While everyone was leaving Hermione was giving her respects to Raven. I tapped her on the shoulder. "Hermione." She spun around to face me.  
  
"Yes Harry."  
  
"I wanted to thank you for doing this."  
  
"It's my pleasure. Anything for a friend."  
  
"Really. I mean it thanks."  
  
"Harry what was Raven to you?"  
  
"Raven was me."  
  
"Is that why you care so much."  
  
"Well....yea sorta, but also because Raven was really important to Isabel and Isabel means the world to me."  
  
"Harry this is going to be dangerous. I think you guys should think about this more."  
  
"It's too late. We're going to do this."  
  
"I thought you were going to say that. Then meet me at the libraray with everyone around 12 o'clock. Bring your invisabilitly cloak. We're going to need it."  
  
She walked out of the room mumbling something to herself. I looked down at the floating body of Raven. "See you soon, Rave." I whispered.  
  
Eleven o'clock came by fast. (then again I was on pain killers) I woke up Ron and Isabel and ran to my room to get the cloak. "Alright stay out here. I'll get my cloak." I ran into my room and quietly sorted through my stuff while also throwing some clothes over my shoulder. I yanked out the silver cloak and slipped it on. I grabbed Ron and Isabel and hid them under it.  
  
"Hermione....Hermione" We whispered. "I'm over here guys." We walked to a dark little corner where a little ball of light was glowing. "What we need is in the forbidden section. The book is called 'Pandora's secrets.' Isabel do you have that dust crap with you?" Isabel looked slightly insulted. "Yea. It's right here. I'll use it on the door." She spinkled the multicolored dust on the lock and it poped open. Hermione, Ron, and I went looking for the book while Isabel cleaned up the dust. I seached the dusty books. There were a lot of dark magic books and powerful white magic. The books were old and dust with cob webs hanging off of them. "Got it!." Ron said a few minutes later. "Come on we have to go now!" Hermione sternly. We all hid under the cloak and ran to the hospitol wing and into the infirmary.  
  
"Unicorn blood....fresh werewolf fang......ancient drangon spike......basilisk eye.....mermaids pearl... these are almost impossible to get." Hermione cried out in frustration. "Almost impossible, but not impossible. I'll get some gilly weed from the potions room and I'll get the pearl. Ron you can get the dragon spike. Hermione you can get the werewolf fang and Harry you can get....whatever you want." "I'll get the unicorn blood." I replied quickly betting out of the basiliks eye. "Okay. All we need is the basilisk eye." Everyone went quiet. "Well....then I guess I have to get it." She said it like it was nothing. "Are you kidding me I won't let you!" "Harry this isn't your decision." "Why do I have to get the werewolf fang?" Hermione asked. "Your parents are dentists. You have to know something about teeth, and plus you are better with werewolves than I am." Hermione sighed with defeat. "We have to get all the ingredients really soon. I'm going early tomarrow morning to get the pearl." She replied walking to her bed. "Are you kidding me?! You expect me to just let you do that!" I tired to keep my voice low. "Harry, I'm doing it tomarrow and you can't stop me. Anyway it'll be fun. I've been waiting for this kind of excitment. Don't take it away from me." She sid pouty, yet sexy. I hate it when she does that. Then I gave in. "Fine."  
  
The sun leaked through the curtains and into my eyes. I shifted my body away from the sun. The Madame Pomfree came in and started talking. "Isabel your healing very well." I opened my eyes and put on my glasses. Isabel was lying in her bed perfectly dry. "Here your homework children." Madame Pomfrey started to hand us the perchment of what we had to do. I guess we were going to be here for a while. When Madame Pomfrey left the room I asked Isabel if she got the pearl. She smiled and out from under her covers she pulled out the shimmering orb. It had a tinge of all diffrent colors to it. The pearl was absoluley beautiful. "One down, four more impossible things to go."  
  
Ron talked to Bill the day before and Bill agreed to send an ancient dragon spike as soon as possible. Hermione came walking into the infiramry later that day holding a werewolf fang and Isabel also had a Basilisk's eye the next day. I had to start working on getting the blood.  
  
I grabbed my invisability cloak, mauraders map, a knife, bandages, rope, a vile and my wand. I hid the everything but my wand in the bag I grabbed on my way out. The grass was cold and wet. I thanked whoever was watching over me that it wasn't a full moon. I entered the dark forest. I walked with my wand point out and the little glowing ball floating at the top. I heard noises all around me. I tried to ignore them, but then I kept seeing a shadow. Finally a unicorn appered in a clearing. I walked slowly up to it, hoping I wouldn't scare it away, but it stood there looking at me. Did it know what I needed? I pulled the rope out of my bag and wrapped it around it's neck, then tied it to a tree. "I'm so sorry. I only need a little." I whispered to it as I pulled out my knife. I pressed my knife and made a small cut on it's shoulder. The silver blood trickled out from the wound. I pulled the vile out of the bag and let the blood trickle into it. A minute layer the vile was filled enough and I closed it. I took out the bandage and put it on the wound. "Thanks for the blood." I untied it from the tree and put the vile with the silver blood into the bag.  
  
The unicorn galloped away, but as I was leaving a cenataur stopped me. "Give me the blood!" He said in a hoarse voice. "I'm sorry but I need this." I replied my voice shaking. "Give me the blood. For all I know you're the one who killed Kogh." He roared. "I haven't been in the forest this year. I didn't kill him." "I DON'T BELIVE YOU!" He roared again. He then pulled out a large sword and swung at me. I started to run out of the forest, but the exit was too far away. He was close behind me. I tried to think about the homework I had to do. "Fuck! It figures I wouldn't remember that shit!" I yelled. Then I remembered hit a cenataur in the back of the legs. It should fall over and give you enough time to get away. I slowed down and the cenatuar caught up and swung his sword. I ducked within enough time. "Expeliarmus" (a/n: Im not sure if thats how it's spelt but im too lazy to find out) I shouted disarming him. He stopped short and snorted. His eyes seemed to glow red. He charged at me again. I rolled out of the way and kicked it in the back of it's right leg. He collapsed and ran gaster than I have ever run in my lifetime. The forest started to thin I was finally running through the Hogwarts school grounds. I yanked open the wooden door and headed to the hospitol wing.  
  
"I got it! I got it!"  
  
"You got the blood?!"  
  
"What the hell do you think I got?!"  
  
Ron scowled and I gave a playful grin. "Where's Isabel and Hermione?" I asked looking around. "Umm.....I think they're talking to Mr.Aburns. They told me when you get back to take you to them. So...let's go."  
  
I followed him to the dungeon and down a dark hall. Not very uncommon in the dungeon. He then tapped a wall four times. It slid open and there was a light blue haze. We walked in choking on the smoke. "Hello? Mr.Aburns? Hermione? Isabel?" A minute later I got a response.  
  
"Harry? Ron? Is it you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's us."  
  
"Follow our voices cause other wise you wont find us."  
  
Ron and I finally found them. Isabel was mixing a potion and Hermione was writing a spell. Mr.Aburns was standing over Raven's body. Ron looked to the floor. "Boys your here!" Mr. Aburns said cheerfully. "We have a problem! We're missing a very important ingredient." Ron and my head shot. "WHAT! What ingredinet are we missing?!" Ron yelled. Hermione and Isabel looked up. I suppose surprised of Ron's yelling. "The missing ingredient is the life energy of a male who cares for her." Everyone became quiet. Then Ron said "I'll do it" 


	12. Awakening

Chapter 12  
  
"Ron are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I want to do this Harry."  
  
"Why? She never did anything for you?"  
  
"Harry! She's like your sister or something and it doesn't matter to me."  
  
"Well.....if your sure go ahead."  
  
Ron smiled and talked to Mr. Aburns about what he was about to do.  
  
"Aww! Ron's so sweet to do that." Isabel cooed.  
  
Hermione just continued to look at the paper and grate the drangon spike. She was jelous. I could tell. Whenever she was she always payed a lot of attention to her work or whats in front of her. She looked up at Ron, but as he turned to face her she quickly looked away. I sighed and helped Isabel with her charm.  
  
About an hour later I was ready to fall on my face with exhaustion. "Harry are you alright?" Isabel asked rubbing my shoulders. "Yea, I'm fine." I lied. She kissed me and said, "We're going to be here for a while, you should go to sleep."  
  
"No. No. I'll be fine."  
  
I nodded off to sleep for the rest of the night. I noticed Ron sleeping on a table and wished I could be sleeping. I fell asleep with my face flat on the potions table. I dreamt that I was standing in a lighting storm and that two bolts came together to make one and hit the dark mark. It expolded into a burning sea of flames. The sky suddenly cleared and rays of light shone through the clouds. "Harry it's over. Come on!" A wispy but happy voice called out to me. I turned to the voice. It was Isabel. She was wearing a flowing white gown. She ran towards me and grabbed my hand. "Come on Harry. It's over. Come with me. I have to show you something." Everything seemed to go in slow motion as we ran to a clearing in the distance. In the clearing there stood my mother and father with Raven. A smile spread across their faces at the sight of me. "After all these years. Look at how much he's grown James. We've missed you." My mother said. I started to run to them, but as I made it to my parents, they faded into oblivian. I looked at Raven. Her hair surrounded her like a dark halo. "We'll see you soon Harry." She smiled and faded along with my parents. "Harry. Harry. Wake up Harry"  
  
I woke up. Hermione was shaking me. "What do you want Hermione?" I groaned. "Harry! Ron is about to do that thing for Raven! I thought you might want to see it." I quickly got to my feet to see this. "Alright....Ron, you know what to do?" Mr. Aburns. Ron nodded in response. He swallowed the small blue potion. A light aura covered his body. "Thats the energy building up and ready to leave the body" Mr Aburns said to us. Is he trying to teach us something? Isabel slipped some of the potion through Ranven's lips. Herm handed me a peice of paper to read:  
  
My friend  
  
Your time came  
  
But I won't allow it  
  
I pull you soul  
  
From the River of Styx  
  
And put you back into earthly form.  
  
"Well.....that was.....umm.....interesting." I said looking up.  
  
"Well it should work in a minute."  
  
Raven started to glow with the same blueish glow as Ron. "Does that mean she has her soul back?" I asked. No one answered me. Ron slowly approached Raven's glowing body. He looked over at Mr. Aburns in confirmation of something. He leaned down to her lips and kissed them. My eyes widened at that. "Whoa." I said totally in shock. Isabel hit her elbow into my ribs. "Quiet Harry." She shushed me. Mr.Aburns picked up Ron and lied him on a table. He was very still. "DID HE GIVE HIS LIFE TO HER?!?!?!" I shouted. "NO OF COURSE NOT!" Hermione yelled back at me. She then mumbled something under her breath. All I heard of her mumbling was 'not for her'. I snickered under my breath. "Her soul, after the chant, brought her soul in waiting outside her body. Ron gave her body an energy boost so her soul could enter her body again. So in about an hour or so she will be awake and Ron will be fine in a few minutes. Now everyone back to the infirmary I'm sure the teachers are worried and looking for you. Hermione summon Ron up there when no one is looking." Hermione nodded her head in responce.  
  
We ran up many flights of stairs and finally into the infirmary. It looked like a bomb hit it. Why didn't the house elves clean in here? We all jumped into beds and Hermione summoned Ron into a bed. We sat awake for hours waiting for someone to come in, but no one came. Not even Madame Pomfrey. I stayed up the whole night with Isabel waiting for Raven to walk through the door, but as I said no one came in that night.  
  
Isabel cried silently the next morning. "Why isn't Raven here?" She sobbed. I consoled her without words. I didn't want to say anything stupid. Ron didn't wake up either, but he was breathing and his heart was beating. Fred, George, and Ginny visited. They asked why he was unconsious, but I couldn't tell them the real reason why, so I lied and said he fell down the stairs. They hung around, and Ginny hung around Isabel and me, I guess to make sure we don't do anything. A childhood crush. Ginny wouldn't understand what Isabel and I have. I don't think she wanted to know or even cared.  
  
"Harry where were you yesturday?" Fred asked.  
  
"I. was..uhh...umm."  
  
"Well...?"  
  
"I was doing something."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"None of your concern."  
  
"No need to be nasty Harry."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just stressed. That's all."  
  
Fred thankfully stopped asking me questions and no one eles bothered me, except Madame Pomfrey who yelled at Hermione, Isabel, and I to never leave the Hospitol wing again. Not in our condition.  
  
After the lights went out for the night I felt myself get restless. I felt as though there was somewhere I needed to be. I stood up my feet touching the cold, stone floor. I followed my feet into the hall. It was dimly lit with a few candles burning. I continued to walk until I saw a dark figure down the hall. The dark gait walked towards me until it stopped in front of me, but was covered by a shadow. "Raven?" I whispered, but loud enough for the person to hear. "Yes. It's me." She moved forward and hugged me. "Harry, I've missed you. I've missed Isabel. I missed everyone. But why did you bring me back?" She inquired. "What do you mean?" I was shocked. She seemed so ungrateful. "I was with my brother, and everything was so peaceful. But....It wasn't complete. So I thank you for bringing me back." A tear rolled down her cheek and hit the floor making a glowing drop on the floor. I looked at her curiously. She shrugged her shoulders. "Harry I've died and was resurected, and me crying glowing tears surprises you?" I snickered at her remark. Everything eles we had to say seemed to be telepathic. It was strange.  
  
"Harry?" Isabel walked out of the infirmary followed by Ron and Hermione. Raven pushed me aside and advanced towards them. "Raven?" Isabel whispered. She ran and hugged Raven for what seemed like forever. Hermione embraced her without feeling. Doing it to make it seem she cared. Raven then focus on Ron. He tried to look uninterested, but I could tell he cared. She opened her arms and he walked in for a hug. Raven then put her hands on his face and kissed him. Hermione looked away and Isabel and I smiled. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.  
  
The End  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
The death of Raven hadn't been announced, so her comming back wasn't strange for the student body. We got in trouble. A lot of trouble, but got out of it quickly got out of it. Details too long to expalin. Voldemorts body was burned and his ashes were put into Gringotts safest voult. Prevention of him ever comming back. Peter was put up for trial, convicted, and was to get the Dementors kiss.  
  
I moved out of the Dursley's house the Ministry of Magic said I could move in with Sirius. Uncle Vernon tried to put up a fight, until they binded him until all my stuff was out of the house. Dudley hid under the kitchen table and Aunt Petunia was screaming in terror but the put a muting charm on her. They erased their memory when they were done. So they thought they never had a nephew Harry.  
  
I now live with Sirius in his house by Diagon Alley. I met more wizards and witches that go to all diffrent schools that live on my street. Ron, Hermione, Isabel, and Raven are frequent visitors. They travel by floo powder or port key. We go into Diagon Alley and hang out for the afternoon  
  
Raven and Ron never did go out while they were in Hogwarts and she broke up with Fred soon after her reserection. Hermione finally got the courage to tell Ron that she likes him and now they have a steady relationship. Isabel and I have been on and off. Mainly on....eachother. (a/n joking)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Years past and Isabel and I got married, and had three kids. Two boys and one girl. We named them Sirius(red hair), James(brown hair) and Lillian(black hair) After my godfather and my parents. Hermione and Rom didn't last. Hermione married Draco and is happily married with a little boy.(I hear he looks just like Draco.) They named him Orion. After Ron finished Hogwarts he met up with Raven in New York. They dated for a year before they got married. They now have twin boys and two girls. (In age order) Gwendolyn, Matteo, Oz, and Rose. 


End file.
